


Sorry that I'm different

by EldezadeZabini1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A very different Harry Potter, Author doesn't obey the rules, Bad Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley tries, Dudley gets protective, Dudley is a confused boy, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Fem Harry is jaded, Fem Harry loves to cook, Ghosts, Harry Potter is Andrianna Potter, Harry is as usual 'a freak of nature', Horror, Nightmares, Petunia Dursley is bad at feelings, Silent Horror, Sweet Harry Potter, Thug Life, Vernon tries to 'show Andy(fem Harry) her place, but Petunia ain't having that, but in a weird kind of way, writing is Author's only way of escape from reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldezadeZabini1/pseuds/EldezadeZabini1
Summary: It’s really not Andy’s fault that she’s different, so what if she talks to things other people can’t see, so what if she doesn’t breathe when she’s asleep, so what if she tends to get scaly when she touches water and ‘so what’ if weird things happen around her, she’s different and she really doesn’t give a shit if people can’t deal with that.For the first few chapters, Andy won't be very active
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sorry that I'm different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is and is not my Native language( if you get my meaning) so all mistakes are solely my fault...  
> Also I want to thank @Kellyhome @Blue_Raven02 @tomswhorecrux and @19Destiel67 and a certain guest for leaving kudos even when I hadn't posted anything.  
> To @Lemon Nugget I would like to say, thanks for the encouraging comment  
> I hope this story doesn't disappoint you guys

_Pain_

This is the first thing a certain red-head wakes up to at around 5 o’ clock in the morning, a foreign sharp stabbing pain spreading around her abdomen.

The world around her is hot, sticky and silent, so unlike the lovely cool breeze and whistling sounds that had filled the room way before she and her ‘only’ had settled to sleep. Her hands blindly feel around her in search of something, or more accurately _‘someone’_

“My love, I think the time has come”, she whispers urgently into the dark, her glowing eyes trying to make out the form of her ‘lover’ in the dark

The man in question jolts awake and quickly pulls out his wand from the bedside table, quickly casting a ‘lumos’ so he can get a better look at her

“What?”, he whispers in shock, dark eyes instantly falling to her protruding belly, but before Lily can answer another sharp pain spreads through her pelvis and it sends her bringing her head back, knocking it against the headboard,

“How is this possible, I thought it wasn’t until next month?”, he asks with a worried expression as his fingers feel her abdomen for any signs, and just as he suspected it felt hard and taut to the touch

“I guess the little one wants to see the world now”, there’s another jolt of pain and then she struggles to sit up properly,

“You must get in position now, I’ll go call the healer and tell her it’s an emergency”, the man says as he helps her to kneel by the bed, then quickly rushes out of the room to find supplies

Lily rests her head on the edge of the bed as she tries to rub her handover her belly in a soothing manner,

_Her child was finally here,_

_The one she has been waiting for,_

_Her blood, her creation, **her child,**_

_Now it was finally here  
_ Lily smiled brightly at the stars that shown brightly through her window, her baby was coming, in a few hours and she definitely couldn’t wait.

.

.

.

.

Lily’s head fell back against a pillow as she let out a final push, relief flowing through her veins

“It’s a girl Lady Potter”, the Healer said to the exhausted red-head

Lily smiled tiredly, pride exploding through her chest as she cocked her head to the side, trying to get a better view of what was going on

She grabbed the hand of her lover who was sat beside her, waiting for her child to be given to her, but the child was not given to her,

From the corner of her room, the Healer remained oddly silent as she continued to murmur,

There was a problem Lily realized, she sat up a little higher ignoring the fire in her back 

“My baby Healer Martin” she croaked out stretching out a slim limb, green eyes glowing with a great intensity, ruby-red hair flying about her

The Healer in question finally rose up from her corner of the room, face morphed into an unreadable mask,

“Lady Potter, _and_ Lord Snape…I’m sorry”, she says in a monotone voice, bowing her head as she carefully placed the little bundle in Lily’s waiting arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo is that a cliffy?


End file.
